


Confrontation

by Sebastian_txt



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, well theres a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12110895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve fuck,,, that's pretty much it,,, i'm really bored.(Author is a queer man)





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in a while, I've never written Tony and I've only written Steve a few times.  
> NOTE: This isn't healthy to fight this much ever??? Don't be in a relationship where you're fighting all the time, despite what the hets want you to believe, it's just not good. Disagreeing? Healthy. Yelling/Fighting all the time? Not at all. 
> 
> (Author uses he or they pronouns)

Steve took a deep breath, knowing he couldn’t let this go on any longer. He was back on the Avengers compound after the blowout with Tony, who he hadn't really spoken to since. He tried to once, but their conversations were tense and short lived. 

“Tony?” He says, knocking on the door to his apartment on the compound. To his shock, the door swings open almost immediately. 

“Rogers,” Tony says, trying to look tough as he looks up at the significantly taller man, “What do you want?” Tony is clearly exhausted, but when is he not. 

“I-” Steve runs his hand through his hair, “listen, I need to apologise for fighting you, we disagreed and I don’t want that to-”

“Apology accepted-” Tony cuts him off and goes to slam his door. Steve throws his arm out and stops it. 

“Will you just talk to me?” He’s already exasperated with the over dramatic man and can honestly understand why they have never been on good terms. 

“Huh, let me think, no,” Tony tries to push the door shut, after failing, he retreats back into his luxurious apartment, not expecting Steve, who of course follows, to come in behind him. 

He turns around, “do you ever give up?” The older man grabs an entire box of Lucky Charms from his counter and eats them by the handful. 

Steve thinks for a moment, “No, not really,” he shakes his head. ‘At least he’s honest’. 

“Well that is just quite the tragedy, now leave my house,” Tony says, not caring that Steve currently lives in the same building. 

“I get you’re mad at me, but you can’t just shut me out,” Steve yells. 

“I have successfully done so up until now,” Tony shrugs, holding out the box as to offer some of his cereal. 

Steve doesn’t know what to say to make Tony talk to him, they stand in silence, staring at one another indignantly. 

“Listen, Tony, I just gotta say-” Tony touches his arm, causing him to stop short.

“I forgive you,” Tony says, feeling a lump rise as he worries, pushing out words he rarely manages to say, “I’m sorry, too,” Steve looks shocked. He knows Tony doesn’t take that lightly.

“Never thought i’d hear you say that,” He smirks a little, already falling back into old patterns.

“Hey, Rogers, shape up,” Tony says, pointing at him, “just because we’re on good terms doesn’t mean you can be a dick,” The blonde man bites his lip, he could never admit it, but he cares for Tony Stark in a way colleagues really shouldn’t. 

“I missed you, ya know,” Steve says, almost to himself. 

Tony moves forward, looking up at Steve. They both catch a glimpse at the soft looks they manage to give each other.

“I hate to admit it, but I missed you too,” Tony says, moving his eyes away from Steve’s gaze. 

Steve doesn’t know if Tony means anything or if this would be some over elaborate joke on him, but when Tony touches his hand, he feels his heart skip. He feels himself pull Tony’s chin up, not wanting him to have looked away. His hand lingers and before he knows it, he hears his own voice come out, small, but he can still place it as his, barely feeling what he’s doing. 

“Can I kiss you, Tony?” Steve says, moving closer so that he’s right in front of the significantly shorter man. Tony stands on his tip toes, kissing the blonde man lightly in response. Steve wraps his arms around him, holding him close to him. 

Neither of them would have guessed their feelings were mutual, but in the moment they realised the comforting reality that they were, neither of them ever wanted to leave for a long, long time. 

Tony is the one to reach up again, kissing Steve in a more passionate manor. As one could imagine, Stark had no concept of ‘taking it slow’ when it came to relationships (or anything, for that matter). Steve kisses back, placing his large hands behind Tony’s hair and pushing him against the wall.

Steve, like always, the opposite of tony, would rather take things slowly in relationships. However, his tension and feelings for Stark had been hidden, even from himself, for so long that he could hardly help himself when he got the chance to let it out. 

Tony moves against him urgently, guiding him to the couch where they fall back. Steve’s weight feels oddly reassuring against Tony's small figure. They part slightly, Steve plays with the buttons on Tony’s shirt, somewhat blindly, until he can slide the overpriced linen off his shoulders. Steve runs his hands over the other man's stomach, which somehow managed to be both muscular and squishy all at once. 

“You’re beautiful,” He says, breathlessly. 

“Shove it, Rogers,” Steve bites his lip as he hears the almost automatic and subconscious reaction from Tony. 

He pulls his own T-Shirt off, at this point he’s straddled over Stark. He kisses him urgently, grinding softly down on the man he was so angry with just moments ago. Tony shifts, speaking at first against Steve’s soft lips. 

“Bedroom, second door on the left, drawer on right side of bed,” Tony’s words are far less articulate and demanding than usual. He doesn’t even try and crack a joke when Steve picks him up and brings him to his room, throwing him down on Tony’s big soft bed. Steve practically rips open the drawer, pulling out a lubricated condom. 

“Do you need str-”

“No, fuck,” Tony says, not bothering to explain he had had some other guy up here just last night. Steve pulls off his own sweatpants, indicating for Tony to do the same. 

Steve pulls open the condom, slipping it on and standing between Stark’s thighs, kissing down his chest, softly. He slides in slowly, looking at Tony’s pretty, but messy, face as he lets out a soft moan followed by an ‘oh jesus’ that Steve can’t help but chuckle at. 

Steve begins to move, wishing he hadn’t spent so long acting as if he resented Tony. He speeds up, unable to continue at the slow, almost loving pace he had initially tried to keep. 

Tony squirms, trying not to admit how close he is as Steve manages to hit his prostate. He grips his sheets, somehow establishing that they’re about to be in desperate need of a wash. Tony lets out a string of curses as he finishes over his stomach and chest, Steve cums less than a minute later. 

He pulls out and throws the full condom in the trash. 

“I-”

“You’re not about to ruin this with one of your stupid comments, Stark,” Steve says, pointing back at Tony. 

“I was just going to ask you to dinner but now that you mention it,”

“Nup,” Steve says, cutting him off once more.

Tony laughs, “Nup?” The blond blushes beet red.

“Shut up, Stark,”

“Nup,” Steve feels himself smile despite himself. He walks back over to Tony, placing his arm on either of his shoulders, kissing him softly. 

“Of course, i’ll take you to dinner,” Steve says, smiling as the two of them finally agree on something, hoping they also agree on a dinner destination.


End file.
